


Witches

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt has it in this one, Jaskier needs some sleep, M/M, The boys share one (1) brain cell, Toad - Freeform, Yennefer is super helpful and all knowing, hauntober prompt 18, implied smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Geralt gets cursed by a witch and turned into a toad. Jaskier needs to turn him back. Yennefer gives him vital information.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! If your following my fic Home Should Be a Safe Place, I’m hoping to have a chapter up by the end of the week. 
> 
> If not I hope you enjoy this one for what it is. Also kudos if you catch the Little Mermaid reference.

Geralt had agreed to take on one final contract before returning to Kaer Morhen for the winter. The village had informed him that there was a creature wreaking havoc on travelers coming to and from the village, local villagers, and even the local farms. Unfortunately none of the villagers had enough information for him to piece together what it was he was hunting. 

“Humanoid. Feminine. Lives deep in the woods. Possibly in a cave. What do you think it is Geralt?” Jaskier asked, pulling his travel cloak tighter. The wind was blowing wild and cold around them. It whipped their hair into their faces. The rain stung like bees. 

“The description is too vague. You should have stayed in the village.” 

“M’fine Geralt.” Jaskier said, glaring at the white haired man. Geralt didn’t even spare him a glance. He watched as a glove clothed hands gripped Roaches reigns tighter. The forest was too dense to ride. 

As they drew further into the woods the darkness seemed to encroach upon them. Geralt's eyes glinted in the darkness. Jaskier moved closer, the dark unsettling him. Geralt stopped abruptly and turned carefully. He cast an arm out in front of Jaskier and paused, eyes searching the darkness. His other hand came up to grasp the hilt of his sword. 

“Geralt, what is—“ 

“Shut up.” He growled. 

The next thing Jaskier knew he was flat on his back and Geralt was nowhere to be seen. 

“Geralt?” His voice was pitched far too high.  
“Geralt!?” He looked around the darkness. Roach was standing there looking at him and instinctively he grasped her reigns. 

“Not funny Geralt. Where the fuck did you go?” 

“Quew quew”

Jaskier stopped. What the hell was that noise. 

“Quew Quew. Quew.”

He looked down in the failing light to see a toad sitting upon a pile of leather and Geralts swords.

“Shit. Geralt? Is, is that you?”

“Qurew, qurew, qurew”

“What the fuck?” 

“Hahahaha.” A loud cackling pulled him from his fear induced staring. He looked up and locked eyes with a decrepit old woman dressed in animal skins and stained linen. 

“Oh, uh, hello. Who. Who are you?” He licked his lips and glanced at the toad. 

“My name be not of import, lad.”

“Okay… Uhm why are you out here?” He glanced around , subconsciously tightening his grip on Roach.

“Qurew, Qrew, qurew.” The chirping continued as the toad moved towards Jaskiers feet.

He glanced down and then back up at the woman with the wild hair. 

“Are you a witch?” 

“That I am.”

“Do you know what happened to my friend?” He swallowed against the dryness in his mouth. The toad turned around and hopped toward the witch.

“Quew. Quew, quew!” It threw it’s tounge out at her aggressively. 

“Well then Toad, perchance I deem thee friend unworthy of my secret.” She turned to go.

“No wait!” Jaskier stepped forward, arm outstretched, “wait. Please. Did you, uh,” he swallowed hard,” turn my friend into a toad?” 

“I did.” She said over her shoulder. 

“Why? Will you turn him back.” 

“Alas poor fool, I cannot return thee friend to his true form. The spell may only be broke by true loves kiss.” She winked at him, “good luck.” 

He took a breath. “Wait!” But the witch was gone. 

“Damnit.” He slid to his knees and looked at the toad, Geralt.

“Okay, this is fine. Jaskier you can do this. Well just find Yennefer. Yes, that’s what I’ll do. Okay. Roach, we're going to find Yennefer.” He leaned forward and gathered Geralt's clothing into a bundle with his swords. He attached them to Roach, all the while listening to Geralt chirp away. 

He took another deep breath and knelt to pick up the toad. He hesitated, how gross. He pulled out a handkerchief and picked up the toad. Geralt chirped louder and burrowed closer to Jaskiers palm. He sighed and looked at Roach. 

It took him a long time to navigate his way back to the road. When he did he looked at Roach again. She whinnied and nudged his shoulder. He sighed and whispered, “Thank you. Dear Melitele thank you.” He mounted her and headed back towards the the villiage.

Three days later Jaskier had not slept at all. Geralt was insufferably loud. He chirpped and quewd insesintly. Jaskier was exhausted and had no idea where Yennefer even was. He felt like crying and screaming and he felt gross, Geralt insisted on sleeping on some part of him. He shivered against the cold and the memory of toad skin against his. Then there was the warts he was concerned about contracting. Things just couldn’t get worse.

It snowed. 

“Oh sweet Meliteles tits it’s cold.”

Geralt was flush against his stomach and it was everything he could do not to grimace as Geralt inflated his gullet and exhaled with a croak. It was odd but he didn’t need Geralt to freeze to death. He grit his teeth and pulled his gloves back on. How the hell dod Geralt ever find Yennefer. She always seemed to show up when he didn’t want her around but now he needs her for Geralt and the woman is no where to be found. 

Finally, he came across an inn. He payed well for Roach to be tended and went to find a room and meal for himself. He was half way through a bowl of soup when he heard a familiar voice drawl,

“Is Geralt with you, poet?”

“Oh thank the Gods!” She stared at him. 

“Jaskier?” 

“I have been looking everywhere for you! There was a contract and it turned out to be a witch and she turned Getalt into a toad!” He thrust said toad out towards her face and she recoiled, all sound in the inn stopped as everyone turned to look at them. 

“Qurew, qurew, qurew. Qurew!” 

“So she did. I can see the curse. Did she say how to break the curse or am I going to have to figure it out myself.” She quirked an eyebrow to match her amused smile. 

“True loves kiss. Which is ridiculous. I know I’m a huge fan of the romantic but come on!” 

“Let’s go up to your room we’re getting stared at.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled, “grab my ale.” 

“Cranky much, bard.”

“Yes actually! I’ve been traveling with a toad for weeks looking for you. In the snow Yennefer. I could get warts! And he won’t shut up. Do you know the last time I slept?!?”  
He stomped up the stairs,  
“And Grab my lute please!!!” He called back to her. 

She blinked and obeyed. Alright then. Jaskier was pissed off not just cranky. She followed more slowly, the embodiment of grace.

“So why were you looking for me?”

“Uh you too love each other don’t you? And even if not your a sorceress you can figure out how to change him back. Can’t you?” Desperation colored his voice as he held Geralt back towards the mage. She took him, gently, from Jaskiers chilled hands. 

“So you want me to kiss the toad.”

“Geralt.” He corrected. 

“Qurew, qurew, qurew.” He chirpped between the two of them. 

“This chirp is the sound he’s been making the whole time?” 

“Uhm yes with me but not with other people. It was different with the witch and Roach and other people.”

The toad turned towards her and

“Quew, quew, quew!”

“That’s the one he used with everyone else.”

She laughed, “I’ll kiss him but it won’t break the spell. Also, Jaskier, you don’t get warts from touching toads.” 

He glared. 

“Kiss the fucking toad.” 

She rolled her eyes and did so. There was no change. 

“Have you tried?”

“Me!” He stammered, “wha- why- me.” She stared at him. 

“One brain cell.” She muttered exasperation tainting her features. 

“Just kiss the toad. I know you love him Jaskier. You don’t just follow a man around for buisness as long as you have.” 

He flushed and took a large swig of his ale. 

“You think I’ll turn him back.” 

“I think you should try. Or, he may be stuck this way for some time.” She frowned looking down at Geralt. “Curses like this take some time to figure out.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled and took Geralt back. He stared with a frown.  
“Here goes nothing.” He breathed, “Just my dignity. Not a word to anyone Yennefer!”

“Not a word.” She nodded. “Kiss the toad.”

Jaskier made several face before quickly pressing his lips to Geralts head. He quickly thrust him away and reached for a rag. 

“Ewwwww Yuck yuck. ohhhh.” He flushed. Geralt, returned to his human form, stood between them. Naked and glaring.

“Took you long enough.” He turned towards Yennefer and smiled Sheepishly.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, now I’m going to go get some supper and leave you two to each other. I have a feeling you’ve got something to discuss.” With that she swept out of the room glancing between them with a smirk and a shake of her head. 

“Jaskier. Where are my clothes?”  
Jaskier blinked rapidly. He couldn’t get his head wrapped around what had just happened.

“You turned back.”

Geralt nodded. 

“Because I kissed your warty little toad head.”

“Don’t say that again.”

“You love me?”

“Obviously. Do you think I’d tolerate you otherwise.” 

“Hey! I’m good company!” Jaskier smiled and approached him with a gleam in his eyes.

Geralt tilted his head, eyes soft.

“You. Love. Me.” He looked up at the Witcher and smiled.

“Want me to prove it?”

“ I won’t tell you where your clothes are other wise.” Jaskier smirked up at him and stepped closer “ Tell me something first? How’d she know?”

“One of those sounds was a mating call.” Jaskiers eyes went wide and Geralt kissed him.


End file.
